Life Isn't Easy
by red-as-a-rose11893
Summary: Violet goes her whole life thinking she is just another ordinary teenager, until one day Dimitri Belikov and Janine Hathaway tell her who she really is. A dhampir. She is then taken to the academy where she meets her half sisters, Rose and Lissa. What happens when she meets Adrian and sparks fly? Will they admit there feelings or be to afraid to say anything? I suck at summaries.


I put on a gray and blue striped tank top, some dark blue skinny jeans, and gray converse. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked fine so I went downstairs.

_Wait Wait Wait! Before I continue you gotta know I thought today was going to be an ordinary day. I would wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, drop my cousins off, hangout with my friends, then come home. But it wasn't just a regular day. The day started off normal but then went insane! My aunt came and dragged me home from school, there were these people that were waiting at my house and told me this unbelievable story. Then just a month later I was being shipped off to a boarding school in Montana. But hold up. I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I continue you got to learn a few things about me._

_ Hi my name is Violet Queen, I'm 17 and I used to think I was Spanish. I have light brown hair and light tan skin that kind of looks like the color of inside a almond. I also have big blue eyes with big eyelashes to go with them. I defiantly don't look like model but I'm not really fat or ugly either, and have an athletic and curvy figure._

_ My father left me when I was five and my mom dumped me with my uncle on my 11th birthday. I don't really mind because my uncle actually cares about me, unlike my parents. I live with my uncle, and his wif,. My aunt lives here to because she were going through a hard time and my uncle was more than happy to help her out. But my aunt would not take charity so the deal they made was that she'd live here for free, and all she had to do was cook and clean sometimes. _

_ Most days I spend with my friends. We like to go out and play our music on the streets. We sometimes get chased away by a cop but he never catches us. We don't mind, we actually find it even more fun. I didn't think I was that was that good at singing but everybody else seemed to think otherwise._

_I'm defiantly not the best in school or most behaved. But I think that's because my parents started calling me things like idiot, or freak, or screw up from an early age, so I guess I finally started acting it. My uncle doesn't really care when I get in trouble but I think that's because he knows why I do it._

_ I know what you're probably thinking. Wow this girl is really messed up. And you know what I am. But I don't pretend, I don't pretend my life is something its not. I don't care what you think of me. So if you ask I'll tell you the truth even if it means you'll just leave. That's one of the only things my parents taught me. Always expect the worst. But like I said I don't pretend. At least not anymore. _

_ For about two years I did though. It was when me and my mom had to move in to a trailer park. I didn't want anybody to know. So when someone drop me off I would give them my old address. But then when they left I would hop over a fence cut through a meadow, then find our trailer. That's what a lot of the kids that lived there did. But after those two years I never did act like that again. Well anyways lets get back to the story._

I sat down at the table to find eggs waiting for me. My aunt Lindsay handed me some coffee too. "Gracias" I told her with a smile. I remember hearing Abby and Lauren coming down the stairs. It was funny how they could be so different buy yet so close. Laruen was a tomboy and loved to do sports, while Abby was a girly girl who loved shopping even though she was ten.

We all ate and then I dropped them off. Like always I wished I could have ridden my motorcycle but I couldn't because of my cousins. I had enough time so I went back to my house and swung onto my bike. I went straight to school and then parked my motorcycle. I got to my locker to find my friends waiting for me. They asked me if I was going to a party Julia was throwing and I said I couldn't because I had to take the girls to some birthday party. I also said that I would be dragging Jake and Lori with me.

"Fine but we're ditching 4th period." I laughed at Lori and told her sure. Like my cousins we were all so different but a perfect match. Eric was the class geek, Julia was the girly girl who dragged me and Lori shopping, Jason was the basketball star, Lori was the normal one, Jake was the jerk who all the girls wanted, and I was the hot tough girl who nobody messes with.

The day went by fast,-_which usually I'd be happy about but that day I wish had lasted forever- _and soon enough it was 4thperiod. I knew where my friends wanted to go so I hoped on my motorcycle and started to drive. It took me 5 minutes to get there and all of my friends were already there waiting. Eric had his iPad connected to Julia's little portable stereo. I hopped off my motorcycle and went over to them.

"What song?" Julia asked me. I told her to play boomerang by the summer set. That song was for Jake and Jason since Eric didn't sing and the girls just did cool stuff in the background.

While they were singing I did flips and cart wheels and other stuff like that like that. I was the only one since Lori and Julia couldn't do them. They always found it weird how I could do gymnastics perfectly without ever being taught. Once the song was done we had a crowd of at least 15 people. Everyone was cheering and I saw some people from our school and just had to smirk that they were ditching too. The next song we played was me and my girls for the girls obviously. After another 5 songs the crowd was huge and a cop came by. We grabbed the hat, little stereo, iPad, and ran.

The cop was still chasing us three blocks later before we came to an alley. I did a few flips while I was running and flipped on to a fence. "Show off" my friends called out to me. I climbed the fence easily and dropped down to the other side. My friends weren't as good as me so they were still having trouble climbing the fence. They finally got to the other side we ran away while the cop looked disappointed like he always did when he couldn't catch us. We laughed the whole way to our cars and I had to jog since I was much faster than all of them. They were still calling me things like showoff since I was still doing my flips.

When we got to school it was the middle of 5th period, which meant it was later than we'd thought. They all followed me to my locker and we just sat there on the floor and we talked till 5th period was over. While everybody was leaving we got up and acted like we just got out of class ourselves.

"Miss Queen please gather your things for the day and meet me in my office" I turned around to see the principal walking towards his office. I looked back to my friends wondering why he asked just me to his office and why he asked me to bring my things for the day. I mean I just thought I was in trouble but why would I need my things? I shoved my homework in my backpack and told my friends I'd see them later.

I stepped into the office I had been in way to many times to find my aunt waiting for me. Right there I knew something was wrong. You see the thing is that every time I got in trouble my uncle or his wife was called. The only time my aunt was here was when my little cousin Abby broke her arm during recess.

"Oh Violet! Come on we have to get home." my aunt said while getting up and leading me out of the school. She was scaring me. What could possibly be this important! "Just get on your bike and ride home." We were already at my bike. "Wait what's..." I didn't get to finish because she was already driving back to the house. _Okay lets skip the drive and go straight to the insane stuff._

* * *

I walked in to find a women who looked she was in her thirties and a man that was probably in his twenties and had a ridiculously long coat sitting on our couch along with my uncle. Okay something was defiantly wrong. The two strangers stood up and the red head spoke.

"Hello princess I am Janine Hathaway and this is-" I didn't let her finish. "Princess?" I asked. I remember thinking that this whole thing was freaking me out. I wanted to know what these people wanted and I wanted to know NOW!

_Oh yeah and did I mention I have a little tiny temper ;_)?

"Okay listen princess-" I interrupted her again. I snapped.

"MY NAME IS NOT PRINCESS! ITS VIOLET. NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

They all looked taken aback and I then noticed that my aunt had already been there.

"Okay listen Violet I am Janine Hathaway and this is Dimitri Belikov." She said.

Dimitri still hadn't said anything and he kept staring at me looking me up and down. "Dimitri" said Janine.

Dimitri snapped out of his trance and mumbled "sorry its just they look so alike but yet so different too." I was wondering what he was talking about when he spoke again. "Violet the parents you thought you had" Wait had? I looked over to my aunt and uncle. They gave me looks that were meant to say sorry. I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to the Dimitri guy. "They weren't your real parents. Your real parents are moroi."

I stared at him in shock. _That day was the most life changing day that ever happened to me._ "What... what do you mean not my real parents?" I asked my voice shaky. I had never thought it was possible. I mean sure I didn't look much like them that much, but who thinks about it. I was angry and upset and happy all at the same time. I was angry that they put me through all that for nothing. I was upset that the people who I thought were my family my cousins, my aunt, my uncle weren't my real family. And I was happy that those horrible people I thought were my parents aren't my parents.

But over all I was upset that the people who cared for me, loved me when my parents wouldn't lied to me my whole life. _Always expect the worst _I thought.

"Like guardian Belikov said. Your parents are Moroi. Now I know you don't know what they are. Okay look, Strigoi are strong, fast, and they kill without mercy or hesitation. They're immortal too. But there are also good vampires walking the earth as well. They are called Moroi. They have the ability to wield 4 different kinds of elements fire, water, earth, and air. Some even have a special ability called spirit. They don't really use the magic for much anymore though. It makes a great weapon, but the Moroi strongly believe magic should only be used peacefully. Its one of the biggest rules of society. Or at least it used to be. Now they're allowed to fight if they want but only on occasion. Moroi are also tall and slim, and they can't handle a lot of sunlight. But they do have superhuman senses that make up for it. Sight, hearing, and smell." said Janine

Now Dimitri continued. "Both kinds of vampires need blood. That's what makes vampires. Moroi don't kill to take it, however. Instead they keep humans around who willing donate small amounts. They volunteer because vampire bites contain endorphins and can become addictive. These humans are called feeders. Still keeping them around is better than the way Strigoi do things, because as you might expect, they kill for their blood. If a moroi kills a victim while drinking, he or she will turn into a strigoi. Some moroi do this by choice, giving up their magic and their morals for immortality. Strigoi can also be created by force. If a Stigoi drinks blood from a victim and then makes that person drink Strigoi blood in return well... you get new Strigoi. Moroi, human, or dhampir. Dhampir."

"That's what we are. That's what you are. Dhampirs are half-human, half moroi. We're strong and sturdyy like humans are. We can aslo go out in the sun as much we want. But, like moroi, we have really good senses and fast reflexes. The result is the dhampirs make the ultimate bodyguards which is what most of us are. We're called guardians. We spend our school life training to protect moroi from strigoi. We have a whole set of special classes and practice at academies all around the world. But there are very few girl guardians. Dhampirs can't have children with other dhampirs. Most dhampirs are born from moroi men and dhampir women. This leaves a lot of single dhampir mothers, and that's why not as many of them become gaurdians. They'd rather focus on raising their children. As a result, only the guys and a handful of girl are left to become guardians-" the speech went on and on. I learned all about dhampirs, moroi, and strigoi.

_After that day I spent the next month I learned all I could about protecting moroi. Or rather the things written in the text books. After that I was only a grade or 2 behind on the written work. The guardians and my family were shocked that I could catch up that fast. But I knew if I try I could be one of the smartest kids in my class. I also found out that another girl from my school-Mary- was coming. Apparently the same thing happened to her. We're friends I guess but if I had to pick someone to be stuck with in a dumb boarding school it defiantly wouldn't be her. There was a time when we were best friends but not any more. I also had become friends with my instructor Dimitri. _

_ I found out that he's dating a girl named Rose Hathaway. He also told me about all the crap those two have been through. It was pretty amazing that they were still together after all that. I guess that true love. I wouldn't know. I had never even close to that. _

_ Well anyways all this brings me back to today. The day I leave my home and go to St. Vladimir's academy. So what do you think of my crazy messed up life? Are you going to stick around for the ride or leave like most? Take your pick._


End file.
